


The invisible crown

by medoria



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Alpha Michael, Antichrist, Blood, Dom Michael, F/M, Hot Sex, My First Fanfic, Oral Sex, Please Don't Hate Me, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Sweet/Hot, Vaginal Sex, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:59:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/medoria/pseuds/medoria
Summary: This is my first fanfiction that i posted, so please be nice :)





	1. Clear blue eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction that i posted, so please be nice :)

Madison stood in front of the door. She was not sure if she was excited or scared to talk to him. With shaking hands, she slowly wanted to push the door open, but Michael was faster. They stood so close together that he could see the light freckles on her nose and cheeks and Madison his blue eyes. His glance was so piercing that her stomach twitched. The witch hated the way her body reacted around him. Michael was so arrogant and walked around like he wore an invisible crown, but there was still something in his way of being. Everything he did or said sounded or looked sexual. His appearance itself was sexual. She was lost in her thoughts as he slight smirked. “Why are you here Madison?”, the tall man asked. 

Her thoughts were immediately gone and the only thing that was left was Madison without an answer. The witch’s face turned into a hateful grimace and with a bitchy undertone she answered: “I can go wherever I want! But unfortunately, Cordelia sent me …”. The warlock looked at her emotionless and with a gesture directing to his room. He stepped aside so she could enter, scanning Madison’s body up. Michael couldn’t care less about a stupid witch, but he liked to play and so he slammed the door behind him shut. Madison sat down on one of the armchairs next to the fireplace. The blonde man had a room all to himself since he was a potential first alpha. She crossed her legs and leaned back against the cold leather. The girl watched the pure evil, like she used to call him, walk towards her. His full blonde curls framed his face and pointed out his clear blue eyes. He sat down next to her on the other armchair and leaned back. With the right hand supporting his head, he calmly looked into Madison’s eyes. He waited for some reaction of her, to start the conversation or do anything. His amused smile drove her crazy. ~How could he be always so arrogant? ~ thought Madison feeling the tension between them.

After a while she couldn’t stand the silence anymore and asked him annoyed: “What is so funny?”

“Nothing”, his smile was gone, “What do you wanted to talk about?”. 

“Listen. I don’t have time for this bullshit games!”, she stood up and walked directly in front of him with her hands crossed, “Your exam descensum starts tomorrow …”. 

He started to smile lightly again. “Oh really?”, he said as he stood up, “Something tells me you are not her to tell me this”. Madison looked lost as he continued. “Why are you with these witches who you don’t even like? I can sense that you don’t feel like you belong to them”, he slowly walked around her, “You don’t give a damn about these bitches. The only thing you care about is yourself”. 

“So, what?! I can choose who I am with, even if I hate them”, the witch confessed. 

Michael stood behind her and whispered, “You’re smarter than the other witches. So, I guess you already figured out that I am different than the other warlocks”. 

She turned her head lightly to answer him: “I don’t know. I think you are way more than a warlock or an alpha, but I can’t figure out in which way”. 

His hand reached to brush her long blond hair behind her shoulder. Madison felt hot and breathed irregularly. “You will find out …”, he said softly with an undertone that made her feel hot inside. Michaels’ head moved closer to hers as if he wanted to kiss her. His voice made her dizzy and wet between her legs. She was confused. ~Should she lean in for a kiss? ~, she thought, ~Or is it just one of his games he used to play? ~. Their heads were so close that she could feel his breath brushing along her nose. The tall man standing so close to her made her stomach twitch and she started to get goosebumps. Michael was one head taller than her and she already wore plateau heels. Madison got an idea and leaned closer. Their lips nearly touching, as she stepped aside, walked to the door and said over her shoulder: “I think it is time to call it a night”.

For a short moment the pure evil looked surprised and almost impressed, but his expression changed abruptly. ~She will pay for this! ~, he thought. Michael teleported himself between the door and Madison and blocked her way. The witch was scared for a short moment, but soon crossed her arms again with a bitchy smile. “Stupid witches. They always think they are superior”, he spit out angry, but soon changed back into the snooty man he used to be. 

“Maybe we are…”, she slowly played with the hem of his suit jacket. With a quick motion he snapped Madison’s hand. The witch looked satisfied into the eyes of the handsome man. “Now you got something from your own poison”, she whispered seductive. His hand still holding hers tightly, he pushed her to the wall next to the fireplace. She was captured. 

“If someone plays games then that is me”, he ordered slowly and clear. The young woman shivered for a short moment. 

She was scared and excited at the same time. “Then go on”, she challenged him as she leaned forward to get closer to his face. Their head again so close to each other. Their lips nearly touching. But Madison wasn’t the one who leaned into the kiss. It was Michael. His hands let hers free and grabbed her head roughly. His lips were soft and tasted sweet and she could feel his rising erection on her hip. The kisses got more intense as the blonde woman bit his lip so hard that it started to bleed lightly. Surprised he pulled off and touched it. On his fingertips was a small among of blood as he looked to Madison first surprised but soon with a slight smirk. 

“You don’t belong to these bitches. You are right now exactly where you belong”, he said with a deep voice. His hand trailed his way under her dress. The witch moaned at his touch. “You are already so wet for me”, he stated. The handsome man licked his lips and started to circle around her clitoris. Her moans echoed through the room. 

“Michael …”, Madison breathed heavily as she pulled him by his neck closer to her. His hand let go of her clit, he reached to the zipper of her dress, undid it and pulled it down. Madison’s underwear was dark red and flattered her slim body. Michael’s glance trailed along her body and the pressure in his pants increased. He traced her curves and started to kiss and suck her neck. The witch wrapped her arms around him. Her one hand grabbed the collar of his suit jacket and with the other his long blonde hair. Madison abruptly pulled his hair, so he had to let go of her neck. Their lips roughly meeting. With one hand he opened her bra and let it fall onto the ground. His attention was now on her breasts. 

He leaned down to grab her breasts and started to suck the one breast and squeeze the other. Her nails clawed into his soft skin along his neck and upper back as she moaned loudly. Michael liked the pain and he began to feel his dick swell. The witch let go of his neck and began to unbutton his shirt. The tall man trailed his way up to her neck and sucked it roughly. His shirt fell down onto the ground as Madison wrapped her arms around his lower back. He first sucked her neck and then bit her until he tasted blood. The young blonde woman screamed out of pain and pleasure as she scratched thin lines into the skin of his back. Both let go of another and started to kiss each other heavily. She was already soaking wet just out of making out. This never happened to her before. Every time she hooked up with some boy, the witch wasn’t turned on at all. She was used to get herself off because the boys cared more about themselves than about her. Michael could get her turned on through only intense eye contact. His appearance was just sexy. 

His body showed some reaction as well. The tall man was so hard that his dick pressed against his trousers. He wanted her badly. Michael licked and sucked the blood away and looked up. Still with some blood on the left corner of his mouth, he looked her with lustfully widened pupils in the eyes. He never looked more handsome than in this moment. Madison licked the blood away and kissed him deeply. 

The pure evil picked her up and walked to his desk. Slowly he laid her down and leaned over. Michael kissed, sucked and bit his way down to her panties. He took them off and went back to kissing her. She could still taste her blood when his tongue played with hers. She reached to the bulge of his trousers, but he snapped her hand away with a pleased look on his face. “Not yet”, he said as he gripped the witch’s hips. With kissed his way down while she watched him. When the pure evil arrived at his destination he looked up into her needy eyes and smiled devilish. 

Michael lowered himself onto her clitoris and started to suck it roughly. Her chest lightly lifted at the man’s actions and her head snapped back. The young woman grabbed his hair, which he seemed to like. 

He inserted one finger and started trusting. The grip around his hair tightened. Madison bit her lip hard to not let out her moans. She was afraid that the other witches or warlocks would find out about this. 

“Fuck! Michael …”, she moaned repressed. The young woman was so close to cumming when he suddenly stopped. 

The blonde hissed at the loss. “What’s wrong?”, she asked him irritated. Michael began to smile brightly like a child who got what it wanted. 

“Beg for it!”, he commanded calmly. His smile exchanged with a pleasured glance and his thumb still on her clit. Her cunt nearly dripping. She couldn’t bear that he would let go of her now. Madison knew it was a punishment that she wanted to leave him. 

“Michael”, his thumb started to move, “Please …”. Like nothing happened he started all over and thrusted two fingers into her as his tongue circled around her sweet spot. Madison arched her back and moved along his motions while her hand was covering mouth. The witch squinted her eyes and moaned as she came hard. Her sight blurred for a couple of seconds. 

After her sight slowly became clearer, she saw Michael licking his fingers clean, except for his thumb. The witch sat up as he placed his thumb onto her bottom lip. With a quick smile she grabbed his hand and sucked his finger clean. Their eyes were meeting when she let go of his thumb and pulled him by his neck to their lips. Madison could still taste herself on his tongue and she wasn’t ready to let go of Michael any time soon. The thought of his big dick inside her excited the witch. Both leaning against the desk intertwined in each other made her already horny again.


	2. The fully black eyes

Madison grabbed the bulge of in pants tight and rubbed it slowly. Michael pulled away and watched her as she started to undo his pants. She got down on her knees she pulled them down slowly. When his underwear was revealed, her mouth began to water. With a final look up to his attentively expression she undressed his dick. At first Madison pumped his big member with her small hand. The witch could barely surround his dick with her small hand. Michael groaned lightly as she pumped faster. A pearl of pre-cum started to form on the tip of his cock. The young woman calmly used the pre-cum as lube to circle around the shaft of his dick. His head threw back when she continued.

She already knew that she would never get his whole cock in her mouth, but she wanted to try it. First, she circled around the shaft and then lowered her mouth on it completely, his hands crawled onto the desk to keep him standing. Piece for piece she took his member inside her mouth. Michael gulped and bit his lip to not groan loudly. The witch slowly bopped her head up and down. The tall man wrapped her hair around his hand and started to push his dick deeper into her mouth. His groans filled the room and made her dripping wet. She struggled to breath, but she loved every second of him inside her mouth. The handsome man was close to his orgasm and kept pushing her onto his dick while she grabbed his ass to stay in her position. Salvia mixed with cum dripped down her chin, after he came hard. 

“Fuck Madi…”, was the only thing he could get out before he threw his head back. After the wave of his orgasm was gone, he helped Madison up who was about to lick her lips clean and kissed her deeply. The kiss tasted like a mix of cum and saliva.

Michael wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her up and walked to the black carpet in front of the fireplace. The witch held his face and pulled him into a hot kiss and then sucked bruises onto the thin skin of his neck. He slowly lowered her on the soft carpet and started to suck one of her nipples. Madison ran her hands through his thick curls while he continuing. His teeth nibbled her already hardened nipple. Michael started all over on the other nipple and nearly made the witch come. 

The tall man kissed her heavily and Madison smiled into the kiss. She didn’t know for how many hours they had already been together. Or could it have been minutes? The witch lost all sense of time when she was around him. Still kissing him, the young witch straddled him and her hips moved slowly. The pure evil groaned lightly and grabbed her hips hard, his dick already hard again. Madison enjoyed teasing him, but according to his expression he wasn’t that amused. 

Michaels’ dick stood straight up. Her stomach twitched again, and she got more wet. The handsome man watched her upper thighs clenching a bit and started to smile. When she saw his expression she abruptly tensed up. 

“Are you scared?”, he asked still smiling. The witch would not give him the satisfaction to be more self-confident, but if she was being honest to herself, she would confess that she was a bit scared of his dick entering her. The witch never had a dick that big inside of her. 

“Not at all”, she insisted, but he could see through the lie. “I will go slow I promise”, he ensured her. Madison just nodded silently. With his hand holding her waist he turned them both, so he laid on her. His hand supportive standing next to her head he touched her check softly and slowly slid inside her. The witch’s face changed into an uncomfortable expression. Michael leaned down to give her a soft kiss. His entire length was inside her and she realized that it wasn’t that painful. 

The pure evil slowly began to thrust into her and both looked into each other’s eyes. “Is everything ok?”, he asked seriously. This question threw Madison fully out of the scene. He changed so rapidly in a second that she questioned if he was replaced in one eye wink. Her confused look soon was replaced by a careful nod. 

The softer Michael left as fast as he came. His grip on the carpet tightened and he moved faster. The handsome man trusted into her over and over and soon they were near the edge of their orgasm. Madison’s nails crawled into the skin of his back to get a better grip. The moans of both mixed together. 

Close to his orgasm Michael trusted even harder. Madison’s vision went all black and she couldn’t see anything when her intense orgasm washed over her. Michael’s groans were far away, like there was a wall between them. After a couple of seconds her vision returned and the first thing she saw was Michael sitting up and watching her with a confused look. 

“What happened?”, she asked perplex. 

“This never happened to anyone except me”, he confessed. 

“What exactly?”, she asked confused and sat up. 

“Your eyes went all black like mine used to”, his expression irritated, like he tried to puzzle everything together in his mind. “You need to go right now”, he stood up and gave her her clothes. Madison couldn’t properly process the information and dizzily stood up to get dressed. 

“Can you at least tell me what is wrong?”, she insisted.

"I don’t know anything. This never happened before. Now go”, he said putting his pants back on. The tall man opened the door as soon as the witch was dressed. Madison went out and was about to say something, but the door was shut close behind her. Her mind was full of questions she couldn’t get an answer to. ~His eyes used to turn fully black? And now hers did as well? ~

More and more questions overtook her mind. With her heels in her hands she walked barefoot to her room she shared with Queenie. The other witch was nowhere to be see, so Madison undressed and went to the shower. 

As soon as the water pattered on her body she let out a relieved sigh. She replayed all the events in her head and started to smile, but soon remembered the last thing he said. 

~What the fuck does that mean? ~ she thought. The witch always sensed some kind of darkness around him, but this blew her mind. 

After her shower she wiped the mirror, to get rid of the fog and saw a woman with marks of passion covering her body. The witch’s hand immediately touched her neck where he bit her and hissed because of the pain. Madison already planned how to cover up her marks and went tired to bed. The witch drifted away and slept firmly.

The next morning, she struggled to get up and dozed off many times. The memories still burned into her mind. She brushed her hair, got dressed and went to the dining room. The witches sat alone in a corner isolated from the warlock pupils across the room. The atmosphere was tense because the potential alpha put the witches into a depressing mood. Cordelia had only been a supreme for a short amount of time and was now fading. The discussions were all about Michael and if he would complete the descensum. After a while Madison’s mind drifted off and she thought about last night. 

“Madison?”, she was torn from her daydream and startled. “Are you ok? You look pale”, Zoe asked. 

“Since when do you care about me?”, she threw back with her eyes narrowing Zoe. 

“Cool off girl! You probably got up on the wrong foot”, intervened Queenie. “Whatever I don’t care …”, Madison answered with an apathetic tone. An awkward silence swept over the table. The witch searched in the crowd of warlocks for Michael and had no struggle finding him since he was the only one who didn’t follow the conversation at his table. He poked in his food and suddenly met her eyes. After a couple of seconds, he stood up, took his plate and left. Her head was full of questions and without any word she left the table. 

“Michael’s last exam is in an hour!”, Zoe called her after. “Yes. I know”, Madison said over her shoulder. 

The witches and upper warlocks gathered around Michael who was laying on the ground. Cordelia had a plan and asked him to bring Misty back. After some discussions between the warlocks and her he had agreed. Michael had been laying on the ground for almost 15 minutes now. 

Madison watched him intensely while leaning against the couch with her arms crossed. His face was so calm as he laid there with his arms at his sides, like he was just a normal young man, but the appearance was deceptive. 

With a loud gasp he suddenly sat up and breathed heavily. The warlocks helped him up while Cordelia walked to him.

“Where is she?”, she asked afraid. At the same time dust appeared and formed into a body and then turned into Misty, who soon woke up. Cordelia kneeled next to her with a bright smile. Madison often thought that there was some kind of chemistry between them, but now she was sure. They never said that they used to be a couple but the way they touched left no doubt. Her sight immediately wandered to Michael who leaned against the armchair, still struggling with his hands on his knees and his head down. 

The good news of Misty being back alive was soon overshadowed when everyone realized that Michael mastered all seven wonders and brought Misty back. 

He was now the first alpha in history. His head snapped back to catch the witch’s attention and pointed to the direction to the door. With a small nod both waited for the other people to end the meeting. The other warlocks congratulated him happily and talked about a new area in the future of witches and warlocks. Cordelia faded and was brought to her room together with Misty and Myrtle.

Madison was the last one to leave the office when a hand grabbed hers and pulled her into a long corridor. The hand belonged to the new alpha. His other hand was pressed onto the wall next to her. Michael leaned down to be on the same eye level and his curls fell into his eyes. 

“We need to talk. Met me after dinner”, he commanded. 

“Are you finally going to tell me what’s going on?”, the young women asked firmly. 

“Later. I have to go now.”, he turned back and left her.


	3. The sound of heels in the hallways

Michael was quickly tired of the congratulations of the other warlocks and went to his room to get some rest, like he told the others. His thoughts still gathered around last night. 

The antichrist never experienced something like that. Sure, he had slept with some people, but never saw their eyes turn black the way Madison’s did. He thought about some kind of connection between them, but why? How could he be connected with this witch?

The day passed quickly and after the dinner Cordelia brought the white witch as a present for Misty. He watched the old woman sing and dance with the blonde, but his attention was soon aroused by Cordelia and Madison who walked out the room. 

Cordelia took her outside to talk. She wanted Madison to go to the house where Michael grew up to find out who he really was. 

“Michael saved me. Don’t you think I might be loyal to him?”, she answered. “The only one you are loyal to is yourself”, Cordelia responded.

She wasn’t wrong and to find out who Michael really was made the young witch curious. One of the warlocks snuck up on them and wanted to company her on the trip. 

Madison went to her room after everything was planned. As she was half done with her packing her door creaked. “You have luck. The room is now all yours Queenie. I’m leaving”, the young woman said without looking who really entered the room. “How nice of you to tell me goodbye”, a deep voice answered. The new alpha leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed. When she saw the handsome man her stomach twitched as usually. 

“Cordelia sent me away …”, she justified. 

“I know. You’ll soon find out who I really am”, he smiled slightly. He was curious how she would react to finding out who he really was. A hint of worry swept through his thoughts if she might turn away from him, but he kept it aside. ~Why should I be worried if she would do that? I only slept once with her and had no other connection to her~, he thought. 

Madison’s question brought him back to reality. “Do I really want to know?”, she sat down on her bad with her legs crossed. Without giving her an answer he slowly sept forward and leaned down to her. Their eye contact full of sexual tension. His fingers crossed in hers as he snapped them on the bed to let her no opportunity other than laying down. His lips pressed against hers as he pulled her leg. The witch grabbed his curly hair as he pursed his way to her neck. When Michael arrived at the spot where he previously bitten her, the young woman hissed loudly. The alpha kissed the area softly and continued his way down to her collarbone. The witch dragged the suit jacket of his shoulders and ran over his neck back to his long hair. His curls were hanging down in his face and made him look even more handsome than usual. 

Michael sat up to get rid of his suit jacket and his shirt. The young woman kneeled on the bed to unzip her dress and then open his belt while their kisses got heavier. 

She began to feel the heat between her legs when she saw him half naked. She suddenly pulled him on the bed by his waistband. The young man opened her bra skillfully and pressed kisses between her breasts as well as on them. Madison’s moans louder while he sucked her nipples hard, with her hand still tugging on his hair. With soft kisses he went his way up to her lips. Arrived at his destination he sucked her lower lip and kissed her deeply. The witch turned them around and straddled him. Her hand slowly undid his pants and pulled them down together with his boxer briefs. The pure evil’s member sprang straight up, which made her even hornier, and with quick fingers the witch pulled her panties down and let them fall onto the ground. Michael watched every action of hers intensely and couldn’t wait much longer to bury his dick inside her. 

Once the witch sat up on him her confidence was gone because she knew what would happen next. Since it was just the second time they fucked she still was a bit scared of his full length inside of her. The tip of his cock placed on her entrance while she slowly let herself onto him. She let out a heavy as she went even further down on him. The grip around her hips tightened while the handsome man bit his upper lip and let out a light groan. To get more hold she placed her hands on his chest while she went slowly up and down his big cock. Still thrusting she leaned down and grabbed his head with both hands to kiss him passionately. His hands traveled up her back up with one hand grabbing her waist and the other gripping her neck to rock her harder onto him. Madison thrusted faster onto his dick after she got used to him. Her hips moving like they were on autopilot she moaned loudly. 

“Fuck Madison! I think I can’t go longer if you keep up this tempo”, Michael groaned under his breath. The witch’s tempo immediately slowed down as the pure evil’s hand wrapped around her waist to sat up with her. Madison’s hips still moving back and forth, their eyes met while he placed a strand of Madison’s hair behind her ear and kissed her heavily. His hand holding her face he kissed her neck as she bit down her lip moaning. 

The tall man’s other hand found his way to her small pearl and rubbed it roughly. The witch let out a scream of pleasure and crawled her nails into his shoulder which made him groan. 

Both couldn’t hold on much longer. Her movement quickened while he thrusted into her even harder. The young woman pushed his upper body onto the bed and clutched her nails into the skin of his chest. Her view turned black again as the wave of her orgasm rushed over her. Her orgasm took way longer than last time and her moans and movements took Michael over the edge. 

His sight unblurred after a couple seconds such as the witch’s. Madison laid down next to him breathing heavily. Michael turned after a couple of seconds and kissed her gentle.  
“Can you finally tell me what is going on with our eyes whenever we fuck?”, she asked after the kiss.

“I still don’t have an answer, but I assume it is some kind of connection thing…”, he said without realizing what he just said. He kept this thought all day locked somewhere in his mind, but after Madison asked he bubbled out with them. Her expression changed into a puzzled glance. Michael couldn’t take back what he said and somehow didn’t wanted to while he continued. “Don’t say anything. First you have to go to my old home and find out who I am”, he casually admitted playing lazily with her hair. 

“Whatever you are I am sure it won’t be such a big thing. I can handle a lot”, she ensured him with a soft smile. The witch’s hand touched his face softly and she kissed him deeply. 

The man grabbed her waist and pulled her closer into the kiss. “We should get dressed before someone catches us”, Michael suggested. The young woman nodded and watched him while he got up to get dressed. With a hot kiss he left, leaving her alone and wet again in her room. 

On his way to his room he encountered Queenie on her way to her and Madison’s room. Her disgusted look made him smirk slightly since he had just fucked her roommate a couple of minutes ago without her knowing. 

Madison jumped into the shower with a bright smile. When she was done, she went back and greeted Queenie as she entered the room. She put on her heels and a black dress, packed her stuff and left the room. The door snapped shot leaving Queenie completely confused. 

“What took you so long skinny witch?”, the warlock which traveled with her questioned. “I had some stuff to do”, she answered with a smile. “I see…”, he added firmly with a suggestively look. The witch’s heels echoing through the hallways as she left the boy school with her company.


	4. The tree stump

Since Madison found out who Michael really was, she saw everything less colorful. She acted like nothing happened and soon sat in the cab back to the academy. The witch caught herself by some little nice things she started to do. For example, helping the crying girl in the murder house to get together with her boyfriend. Somehow, she changed a little bit and could only answer it with the fact that Michael was the antichrist. To do good stuff was a kind of way to restore the balance. 

She had slept with the son of devil and started to almost feel stupid and vulnerable. The young woman slept with a guy who was predicted to end the world and hadn’t realized any of the many warning signs.

When she arrived at the academy she started to unpack, lost in her thoughts, and then met the other witches in the dining room to tell them everything. Madison felt like she would deceive Michael by telling everyone and could feel the disunity in herself. On one hand she hated him for what he had done but on the other hand she started to have feelings for him, which would be the end of her.

Cordelia requested her to bring Evie Gallant, an old wannabe actor. The witch hated the old lady. She was acting like she was a queen and always dragged her about her failed career as a movie star. Reluctantly she visited the old witch at work, where the old woman was about to shoot some Christmas horror movie. After a couple of roasts the grandmother agreed to a meal together with Myrtle. The old witches talked about unimportant stuff, so it was no expenditure for Madison to get lost again. The young woman started to think of a way to meet Michael again. When she got to a solution, she turned the conversation in the right way. 

“Okay, let me be the adult here and redirect this trip down memory lane”, she faked a smile, “We have a real fucking problem. Our next supreme has us barrowin’ towards annihilation”. 

Myrtle added that the warlocks were also a problem. Evie then predicted everything what was going on in Myrtle’s mind. The ability to read the minds was Evie’s special power and was a big advantage for the witches in the act against Michael and the warlocks. The red-haired woman assumed that Evie would now know what to do and what the issue was. Her task was to read Ariel’s mind to get more information. The old actress revealed that Madison’s thoughts were all centered around the antichrist. Her eyes widened, and her body twitched together. She was totally busted and the right hand of Cordelia knew it. To the young witch’s surprise Evie didn’t mention the fucking part and said that Madison should worry about the end of the world. The young witch slightly shook her head at the stupidity. She knew that the old actress could read her mind, but she still thought about him. If Evie hadn’t been so nice and kept the secret from Myrtle, the other witches probably would have banish Madison. She could feel some looks the old mind reader gave her but chose to ignore them. Busy planning, the women gave the still shocked witch no attention. 

The day after the near expose the witch sat on the floor in her room and did a communication spell to get in contact with the pure evil. He was supposed to meet her in the forest next to the boy school in the evening. Madison packed everything she could carry in a small suitcase and told the witches that she wanted to do a weekend trip. 

The sunset turned the sky into beautiful bright colors let the forest appear to be more beautiful. The witch was about to go to the spot they agreed to. After a few minutes she could see the small clearing with a giant tree stump in the middle. It was as huge as a small dining table and was used by Michael as a chair. As soon as he saw her, he sprang up and walked towards the young woman. His arms wrapped around her tightly while he pressed his head into the crook of her neck. For the first time he really hugged her without sexual intentions. Like a child that just wanted to be held. Madison became irritated and her body began to fill with anger, that seemed and grow with every passing second. The witch couldn’t take it anymore and shoved him away from her. 

“No! Why didn’t you tell me that you’re the fucking antichrist?!”, the witch crossed her arms and looked lost into the woods. She couldn’t bear it to look into his blue eyes and some tears began to gather in hers.

“Say something or I will leave…”, finally their eyes met. Michael saw her watering eyes and couldn’t bring out any words. He never had to deal with something like this, something that swept away his arrogance. The witch turned around to leave but was stopped when he grabbed her hand. The last thing he could remember was his face burning from the slap she gave him. No one ever raised a hand against him before. His free hand slowly rose to his burning cheek and he looked back at her. The young woman’s tears began to stream down her face while she waited for an answer. 

In that moment she could think of any reaction. Him slapping her back or leaving her all alone but he surprised her. He grabbed her other hand and pulled her into a hard kiss. Madison didn’t want to give in that easy, but the desire inside of her didn’t leave her any other choice than to respond. She shoved his jacket down his shoulder onto the ground, unbuttoned his shirt and let her hand wander up his body to his neck. Michael’s hand pulled her hair roughly to get access to the soft skin on her neck. He sucked bruises into the light skin of the witch, which made her moan. The fingers of the handsome man crawled into her waist to get a better hold. 

For the first time since the visit to the murder house she felt alive again and reached down to rub his huge erection. His groans soaked her wet as he pulled away and ripped her dress open with one quick motion, thus revealing her naked body. He couldn’t stop the smile that spread on his face at the thought of her doing that on purpose. Michael’s hand turned the young woman around and touched every inch of her naked body. Her hand gripped on his neck as she moaned louder at his touch. Their cheeks touched as both breathed heavily. The witch could feel his bulge pressing against her lower back while his hands squeezed her breasts. 

“Michael …”, she moaned dizzy while he traveled his way down between her legs. As he could feel her being totally wet, he bit his lip with a smile and started to rub her clit. Madison’s grip on his neck tightened and her moans close to his ear drove him crazy. Her orgasm hit her intensely and made her legs shake. Michael held her up to kiss her neck harshly. After the wave of her orgasm was gone, she held herself against the tree stump. The young woman got keen of hearing as he unzipped his pants and shoved them down. The antichrist’s hand grabbed her by her shoulder and placed himself in front of her entrance. With a hard push he entered her as she screamed loudly. 

Michael didn’t give the opportunity to get used to him and thrusted harder into her. She could feel her second orgasm building up slowly as he wrapped his hand around her throat, capturing her. His other hand still gripping on her shoulder to push her harder into the thrust. The groans of him brought her near the edge as she could taste blood by her biting down on her lower lip. The tall man’s hand let go of her shoulder and circled around her clit. With a loud moan she came hard. 

Her orgasm took way longer and her sight went totally black again. Madison could guess that this was her first multiple orgasm. The antichrist followed her and came hard letting her soaked with his cum. 

Both fell down on the tree stump breathless. After a couple of minutes, she stood up to get her clothes she brought with her and wanted to leave. 

“Wait!”, he stood up with his deer like eyes. 

“Tell me everything or I swear I will leave right now!”, she commanded angry. “Fine. The things I did were horrible, I know. But to be honest I don’t even remember most of them”, he sat back down on the tree stump looking into the forest, “Most of the times I can repress this impulse, but I am the son of the devil. I might always be that way or even worse, I don’t know…”, he exhaled heavily. “The only thing I truly know is that I want to be with you”. He looked into her eyes for the first time since he explained everything. The picture of Michael as the cruel antichrist shattered into pieces. He wasn’t that evil. She could feel him being torn inside. Madison wasn’t that holy neither and she had killed many people. The witch kneeled down in front of him and kissed him softly. She would do anything for him because she loved him. It was hard to admit it to herself since he was the enemy number one of her coven. 

With a smile he pulled away and said: “I’m so glad you contacted me”.

“Me too”, she assured him as their hands intertwined in each other. Michael turned around to reach behind the stump and got a blanket she didn’t see. He covered them up under the blanket and leaned back with her in his arms. Meanwhile the sunset was gone and a clear sky full of stars took its place. Both laid in peaceful silence. 

Madison draw thin line into his chest while he gently kissed her head. “I don’t want to interrupt this but …”, the witch started. “Then don’t”, he cut her off with a slight smile. “But I have to tell you this”, she looked up into his blue eyes and almost lost herself in them. “The witches are planning something. I don’t know what in particular, but they’ve already gathered around some other witches”, her face was full of worry. His hand reached under her chin so that she had to look into his eyes. “They can’t do anything to hurt me. I’m way more powerful than all of them together”, he smiled arrogantly. “Don’t be such a douchbag”, she sat up, “What if you get hurt or you die?”. “I won’t die, Madison. I can handle this”, he sat up next to her, “Besides I’d never leave you”. 

Michael’s face looked into the dark forest with a sad expression. He could remember that his short life wasn’t that easy. Every person in his life had violated him or used him and the antichrist could feel that Madison had a lot of pain from the past. Both had a rough time and found each other in this strange situation, where they should be enemies. Michael cared about her and wouldn’t let anybody harm her. “Would you leave me?”, he finally asked looking her firmly into her eyes. 

His question left her speechless at first. Madison got a little bit of the insecure Michael, but now he was more vulnerable than ever. He brought her back from her own hell and the witch was so grateful to get a second change. Furthermore she wasn’t an angel and always noticed her dark side. Michael accepted and even worshiped it. In the surrounding of her coven she always hid her darkness and tried to be like them even if they thought she wouldn’t. In his appearance she could be her true self and didn’t had to hide her bad parts. “No”, she whispered touching his face gentle, “Never”. 

He smiled softly and kissed her nose as she smiled back. His hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her onto his lap touching her face careful. Their eyes met as he leaned in to kiss her smooth and slow. Michael’s thumb stroked her cheekbone and he began kissing her more passionately. She always dreamed of him being gentle. Madison liked the rough Michael a lot, but she wanted to see his soft and vulnerable side as well. His erection stood between the two moving bodies while she kissed him deeper. Their eye contact didn’t break as she slowly sat herself down on his dick and started to move her hips. His soft kisses traced along the corner of her lip, to her chin and down to her neck. 

The witch’s hands ran through his curls and held tight as she continued her movement. She could feel his hot breath against her collarbone and got more turned on. The young woman started to love him more every second and pulled him up. Her thumb touched his lower lip softly and suddenly she leaned in to kiss him. The witch put everything she felt for him into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. Together they leaned down on the tree stump. After she pulled up Michael looked surprised and happy. 

This was by far the most intimate connection they ever had. They cared about each other more than about themselves. Their movements became faster as both were close. Madison’s hands held his face firmly as she looked deeply into his eyes when both came at the same time. But instead of their eyes turning black they saw a bright light. Their heavy breaths mixed together as both started to laugh. 

“Let me guess you never experienced that neither, did you?”, the witch asked laughing. “No”, he answered smiling. She looked at him, smiling brightly. Michael loved seeing her laugh and didn’t want her to cry because of him ever again. 

“I think I’m starting to have feelings for you … “, he confessed absently. “Me too”, she said smiling even brighter and kissed him lovingly.


	5. The burned bodies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for posting this chapter so late !  
> In the next couple of days I will post chapter 6 :)

The sun rose while the two were still asleep. Madison slowly woke up and watched Michael sleeping peacefully. She stood up and went to get her ripped dress to get dressed. Muttering a quick spell her dress was as good as new again. During that spell Michael had woken up and now watched her putting her heels back on. As soon as the witch saw him awake, she walked to the antichrist and gave him a sweet kiss. 

“Good morning”, she said with a smile. 

“Good morning”, he grumbled still dizzy from his nap. 

“I have to go back”, she stood back up. 

Michael started to feel strange. Not because of Madison, but because of the sudden feeling of loss. 

“Okay, I’ll see you soon.” He faked a smile. 

“Are you okay? You look confused. Did I do something wrong or …”, her smile changed to a caring glance, before Michael cut her off abruptly.

“No! Last night was great”, he assure her while his hand touched hers gently, “Something is wrong. I can feel it, but I don’t know what…”. 

“Should I stay?”, she asked firmly. 

“No. It’s probably nothing”, he kissed her softly, “You should go before they get suspicious”, he joked. 

“They don’t give a damn about me”, she smirked giving him a quick kiss.  
Michael looked at her with a slight smile, but still worried about his feeling.

All morning that feeling got worse and worse, so he decided to investigate the matter. He followed his instinct and soon stood in front of three burned bodies next to three pales. The pyres were hidden by a spell he easily broke. 

Two of the bodies were laying on the outside next to the trunk, but the body in the middle was still tied on to it. Michael’s feeling of loss grew immeasurable. He slowly walked to the left body and saw the counselor Ariel burning alive as he touched him. The antichrist could feel the pain the warlock had suffered and stumbled back. 

The body on the right turned out to be Baldwin, but he didn’t really care about the two warlocks that much and deliberately omitted the body in the middle. 

The pain he felt was to intense, but he couldn’t not know who this person was. His shaking hand slowly reached up to the still tied up body. Michael’s eyes filled with tears as he saw his Miss Meade burning. She was like a mother to him and had educated him in who he really was. He loved her and his insides shattered into pieces when he felt the pain she had suffered through. The only thing he could feel was agony and anger until he couldn’t keep it in anymore and screamed as loud as he could. The first person who loved him for who he really was was now dead because of him.

“It’s over. We know who you are. Your allies are all dead, you failed”, Cordelia stood behind him with an umbrella dressed in all black. With a single twitch of his finger he could easily kill her but he wanted to see her suffer just like Miss Meade had. 

“I have already proven to you that I can defy death”, his voice filled with anger, “I’m just going to bring her back. And when I do my Miss Meade will stand by me as we watch you die”. 

“You can certainly go to hell, but you will not find her there …”, her calm voice made his wish to kill her grow. 

“What have you done?”, his voice cracked. 

“Her soul is hidden by a spell only I can break. You will never see her again”, Cordelia told him calmly.

The last bit of hope he had was now gone. His dear Miss Meade captured away from him for all of eternity. Michael’s body felt loose and with shaking legs he fell down onto the ground with every hope washed away. The only thought that kept him from breaking down completely was the image of a dying Cordelia. 

“You are alone”, the pressure kept pushing him down. 

“I’m never alone. I have my father”, he spit back. 

“Where is he now?” The witch slowly walked towards him. “Why did he let this happen?”. The supreme crouched in front of him so he didn’t had to look against the sun. The impulse to choke her to death grew immensely but he wanted her to die a slow and painful death.

“You don’t have to follow this path your father laid out for you. You can write your own destiny. You can still turn away.” She smiled slightly, “There is humanity in you. I see it”.

The witch stood up. “If you come with me maybe we can find it. Together”, she reached her hand down to Michael. 

After everything she did he should just forgive her? Cordelia burned his allies and his Miss Meade. 

Slowly the antichrist reached for her hand to get up and pulled her closer to himself, his anger growing more and more. The witch looked surprised and almost scared as he threatened her: “Somehow. Someway I am gonna bring her back. And then I’m gonna kill every last one of you”. Michael’s hand pulled away as he turned around and left Cordelia shocked in front of the pales with the burned bodies.

~

At noon Madison arrived back at the academy and went straight to the shower. After she got dressed she heard Zoe talking in the kitchen about three people they had apparently burned. The witch’s eyes widened out of curiosity and with an apathetic expression she went to Zoe to ask her. 

“Why are you guys always do some fun stuff whenever I’m gone?”, she took an apple and took a bite.

“You would be there if you hadn’t been on this weekend trip.” Zoe looked at her with an amused expression.

“Fine, then tell me at least who you burned”, the young witch insisted.

“We burned Michael’s allies. Ariel, Baldwin and an older woman named Miss Meade. She killed John at a gas station. Mallory brought him back and he told us everything”, Zoe confirmed her. 

Madison almost choked on the piece of apple she had chewed. Michael told her last night all about Miss Meade and how she was the only person who cared for him, even though she knew who he was. She finally knew why he felt strange in the morning and wanted to talk to him.

“Are you okay? You seem surprised”, the other witch gave her a glass of water.

“No … I’m happy that you caught his allies. He is now alone and vulnerable.” Madison covered her emotions up with a faked smile.

The witch turned around and went to her room. She placed everything on the floor for a contact spell. Madison had no clue on how he might react if he found out. She imagined him burning all down and killing everything that would get in his way.

She couldn’t build up a connection because Michael didn’t want to be contacted.

After five days she couldn’t stand it anymore and used a location spell to find him. His track lead her to a secluded side way with a turned down cross. 

It pored heavily as she entered the building, her black rain coat completely wet. The witch could hear a choir singing in the distance. 

As she entered the big room she saw a big pentagram hung up against the red wall. A big altar was placed in front of some people dressed in black coats such as herself sitting on benches. As she turned around to look up a choir sang in lateen. Madison turned around and watched a woman giving Michael a knife. Next to him kneeled two people, a woman and an older man dressed in just their underwear. Madison had a small thought of saving the people, but she didn’t move a muscle. Michael reached in front of the two and with a smooth slide cut both of their throats. 

Their blood poured down their bodies as both dripped onto the ground. The choir sang louder as Michael’s eyes finally met hers. The witch felt she was about to puke and went to the exit to get some fresh air. 

She watched the rain patter on the ground as she pulled out a cigarette and quickly lightened it. The door squealed as the antichrist stood next to her watching her firmly. For a while there was just silence except the thunder and the rain. 

“I contacted you several times. Why didn’t you answer? I was worried”, the young woman said. Her voice was devoid of any emotion and she still didn’t look at him. 

“I was overwhelmed by everything that happened and didn’t know what to do”, he looked away.

“Overwhelmed”, she laughed, “You didn’t looked that overwhelmed when you killed those people”. She pulled on her cigarette again.

“What do you want me to do? Should I apologize for killing those people?”, Michael threw angrily at her.

“No”, she looked him into his eyes, “I don’t fucking care about these stupid people. Kill everyone if you want to, but at least tell me that you’re alright”. 

“Madison, I had a lot going on and my last problem was to tell you anything. My father doesn’t talk to me. My true ally is dead forever and I don’t know what to do!”, he yelled at her.

“Fine, go and fuck yourself Michael. Be happy with your Satanists”, she turned away and ran through the rain to the street. 

“Fuck!”, he swore going up and down with his hands buried into his hair. Michael knew that he just pushed the last person who liked him away. Before he could even think of a way to talk to her the red-haired woman came outside.

“We have a dinner with all the others. Do you want to join us? They’re desperate to meet you”, she smiled.

“Sure”, he answered and with a last look to the street where Madison ran he went back into the building.

At the dinner he was surrounded by all the Satanists who wanted him to eat their cooked meals. After a while the older woman shoved the other people away so only she sat at his table. She asked him what he wanted to do next. 

“I’m not sure”, he replied.

“What do you mean you are not sure?”, the older woman seemed confused.

“I don’t know what to do. Where to begin”, he answered annoyed.

“But you’re the antichrist”, she checked.

“Which people won’t let me forget. Everyone keeps saying that I’m special. That I’m the only who can bring in the end times”, he stood up, “But nobody gave me a fucking instruction manual! And the only two person who always helped me, who I could always turn into for advice. They are gone now!”. His mask slowly breaking as he sat down with his eyes filled with tears.

“I have no one”, he cried out. Michael had lost Miss Meade and Madison, the only people who accepted him for who he really was. 

“I think there is some people you need to see”, the woman claimed touching his arm gently.

“Who?”, he asked. 

She told him that there was some way around death and wanted to show him the next day. As he told her about Madison the only advice she could give was to talk to her. After the dinner the antichrist thanked her for her advice and searched for Madison.

~

The witch was about to pack her stuff in the hotel room she booked a couple of blocks from the satanic church. Some tears tracing along her face as she packed. 

For the first time she thought that a guy would like her back. In the past she was used by everyone. The young woman fell in love with a guy who didn’t love her back, so on she closed up to everyone. She became the stone-cold bitch and pushed everyone away such as the people before her did with her. Kyle was the first one she started to have feelings for only to get pushed away again and killed. The witch loved him, but his eyes where all on Zoe. Instead of bringing her back the witches ignored her death until Michael saved her from hell. Deep inside her she wanted to see the witches suffer just like she had. 

Madison zipped her bag close and was about to leave room when she heard a knock on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was more about the plot therefore no smut but in the next chapter will be more :)


	6. Salvation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter!  
> Feel free to let me know what you think about this fanfiction :)

She wiped away her tears and opened the door. A tall man looked at her down with a facilitated expression.

“Can we talk?”, he said with an innocent smile that vanished immediately when saw her red eyes.

“No. I was about to go back to the academy”, she wanted to pass him by on her way out of the hotel room, but he cut her off. 

“Michael, please”, she sounded exhausted, “Leave me alone. Go destroy the world or something”. He chuckled and grabbed her hand. 

“Please, let me explain everything and if you still want me to leave you alone I will”, he said and looked deeply into her eyes.

“I’m going to regret this”, she sighed and turned around, threw her bag next to the bed and sat down.

Michael sat down right next to her started from the beginning. He told her everything about him finding the body of Miss Mead, his hallucinations after four days in the woods and his way to the satanic church where the woman helped him. 

“The woman seems nice except for the part where she put a knife to your throat.” She looked at him still a little bit angry, “Did she tell how she wants to bring Miss Mead back? I don’t think that anyone could break Cordelia’s spell”.

“She didn’t tell me, but I would do anything to bring her back”, he confirmed sadly.

“After I found out what the other witches did I started to feel horrible.” The young woman loosened up and touched his hand while she looked at him, “I hate them for what they did to you”.

“I’m so sorry for not telling you, but my thoughts where somewhere else. Now that I told you everything, do you still want me to leave?”, he looked at her firmly and waited for some reaction.

Madison smiled slightly as she replied: “No. But don’t do this ever again.”

“Alright”, he hugged her gently.

“Do you really want me to kill everyone? You said it earlier at the church”, he asked, his voice filled with interest.

“To be honest… I don’t care. Humanity is a fucking mess and a few less people wouldn’t hurt.” She waited for some reaction, but Michael just nodded seriously.

“I missed you”, he finally blurted out.

“I missed you too”, she answered after he pulled away.

Their lips met passionately and her hand reached up to his curly hair. The witch sat down on his lap while his fingers traced up her back up to find the zipper of her dress. 

Madison leaned down and grabbed his face to pull him closer to her. His hands slowly zipped her dress down as she started to kiss his neck and left hickeys. 

“Not here”, he groaned bringing his lips closer to her ear. 

“I want to fuck you in the shower”, he whispered letting a shiver run through her body. He stood up with her legs wrapped around his waist and walked towards the bathroom. 

Madison pulled his lower lip with her teeth and kissed him deeper. In the bathroom she ripped his shirt open, letting the buttons pour down all around the two. Michael pulled her dress down and removed her bra and her panties quickly while she undid his belt. The witch looked at him amused as she slowly pulled his pants down. 

His boxer briefs revealed his big member standing up for some attention while she pulled away the last fabric that separated their skins. The antichrist’s cock sprung up needy for some touch. Madison made an examined look up to Michael who watched her actions with big eyes. She wrapped her tiny hands around his big cock and started to go up and down letting him groan in pleasure. Her mouth lowered onto the shaft of his dick and circled lazily around his tip. Michael’s groans made her wet and she couldn’t wait for him to fuck her, but she wanted to keep her pace. Madison’s tongue moved to the slit of his member and in response he threw his head back. The handsome man arched his back to get closer to her mouth, but her hand held him in place. The young woman finally went further down on him and closed her mouth around his shaft. His hand grabbed her head greedy.

Suddenly her hand snapped his away and her mouth let go off his dick. Michael hissed because of the loss. She smiled up at him and started to move her tongue lazily at the slid of his cock. Michael’s member swelled under the torture to get more. Again her mouth slowly wrapping around his shaft and further down. Madison liked to see him so helpless and sucked his dick slowly up and down. His moans grew with every second. He thought that he might explode out of the torture but bit his lip to hold his moans in. The witch’s tempo got faster while she gripped into the skin of his hip. Him being so horny made her moan which vibrated around his dick making him groan louder. Madison finally sucked him fast and hard. Her mouth took his member as deep it she could. Michael couldn’t stand it anymore and gripped her head to push her deeper onto his dick. She couldn’t breathe but enjoyed his member filling her mouth. The witch loosened up to get him deeper while he pushed his cock again and again into her mouth. She could feel him being close to his orgasm as she grabbed his balls and squeezed them lightly. With a loud groan he spilled his cum into her mouth which she swallowed gratefully.

Madison stood up with a satisfied glance and watched him while he was still dizzy. 

His smile made her scared and excited and her cunt soaked wet. The antichrist kissed her passionately and grabbed her hand tightly, pulling her into the shower. Michael calmly turned the water on and stood under the jet. His wet hair stuck onto his head as the water made its way down on his body. Madison bit her lip firmly as she watched him getting wet. The tall man’s glance kept hold on her eyes he suddenly turned her around so her back laid against his wet upper body. 

“If you touch me I will stop. Do you understand?”, he commanded lowly next her ear. The witch nodded having goosebumps all over her body. 

“Good”, he whispered with an arrogant smile. His lips sucked her earlobe heavily which sent electric ways through her body. She was about to touch him but stopped half way. 

“Let’s see if you are ready for me”, he said softly reaching down between her legs. One of his long fingers slowly entered her and started to slide in and out.

“So needy… Just for me”, he whispered as he pressed harsh kisses onto her skin.

The witch’s hand gripping his neck, but before she could remember the rule Michael pulled his hands away. The loss made her hiss as she let go of his neck.

“Beg for it”, he commanded.

“Please, Michael”, she whined.

“What do you want me to do?”, he said close to her ear making her shiver again.

“Please, touch me”, the witch whispered.

“Say it louder”, his hands touching her body except her breasts and her entrance.

She eyes narrowed by his moving hands leaving out the important parts.

“Michael… Please touch me”, she begged loudly.

The antichrist’s left hand squeezed her left breast harshly while his finger entered her again. Madison’s moans made him hard again as he inserted a second finger and curled them to hit her soft spot. She wanted him so bad and was close to her release while his finger moved inside her and his mouth sucked her neck.

Michael thrusted faster into her and circled around the pearl over her cunt.

“Come for me, Madison”, he whispered into her ear his hot breath brushing along her neck. Her moans got heavier as she came hard her head falling down on his shoulder. 

The witch’s breath irregular as he turned her around to kiss her passionate. 

“Good girl”, he praised kissing her cheek, “But we are not finished yet”.

Michael’s hands wrapped around her waist as he pulled her up. The witch’s legs wrapped around his hip when he pushed her against the wall and held her face kissing her wild.

His erection close to her entrance she moaned lightly next to his ear until he couldn’t stand it anymore and pushed himself hard into the young witch. Madison was startled for a brief moment as he slid in and out of her over and over again. The cold wall against her back paired with his heated body pressed against her made her moan even louder. The air filled with tension when he looked intensely into her eyes while she smiled down at him biting her lip. Their lips pressed together tasting the mix of him and her. Madison’s arms clenched around his neck his mouth sucking at her pulse giving her bruises. Suddenly he let go and pulled his dick out of her to let her stand. His eyes sent dangerous signals and 

Madison started breathing irregularly, excited for what was to come. Michael roughly turned her around so her upper body and her cheek were now pressed to the cold wall. His heavy and heated body pulled against hers as he lowered his lips to her ear.

“I’m going to fuck you until you beg for salvation”. He pulled her hair and she hissed as a reply. The hands of the handsome man wandering down from her waist to her hips gripping them harshly. His member searched his way to her cunt and pushed slowly into her when he grabbed her right leg up to get a better access.

Madison’s hands pressed against the wall to get some grip while he continued his painfully slow pace. Michael slammed firmly against her soft spot in her cunt making her moan. 

The witch could feel her release building up when he suddenly slowed down to make it impossible for her to come. Again he hit her in the right place until she was near but slowed down again. Madison’s eyes watered under the pressure he built up inside her. 

“Please”, she whispered so quietly that she couldn’t hear it herself.

“Louder”, he ordered mercilessly beginning all over with his torture.

“I beg you to let me come”, the young woman finally said out loud.

The antichrist smiled pleased as he continued with his hard thrusting instead of slowing down like before. Madison’s moans filled the room as he put one of his hands around her throat. She couldn’t breathe and felt her orgasm built up.

“Michael”, she moaned out loud, hot tears running down her face as both saw a bright light.

The walls around his dick clenched together as he came hard, leaving the witch filled with his cum.

Michael kissed along her shoulder with her still leaned against the wall heavily breathing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be posted on tuesday :)


	7. The perfect bowl-cut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter!

Michael woke up still dizzy and ran his hand through his tangled honey waves. He looked down to Madison cuddled up next to him with her platinum blonde hair perfectly falling down her bare back. A slight smile ran over his sleepy face as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. In response the witch just grumbled while her eyes lightly pinched. He never saw her sleeping and liked to see her peaceful resting expression. After a couple of seconds of looking at her freckles across her nose and cheeks the antichrist stood up and started to get dressed. Before he left he wrote her a small letter which he laid next to her on the nightstand. With a last kiss on her head he went out of the room to meet Madeline to drive away with her. On the way she told him about the huge connection the Satanists had and after a while they arrived at a big modern building.

A red-haired woman dressed in all purple sat at the reception and watched him attentively but let him through. She led him to an elevator that revealed a long corridor which ended at a room with a work place that was separated with glass walls. In the room sat a bored woman on a table and two man stood next to her with perfect examples of a bowl cut, looking ridiculous. The blonde one with a striped shirt looked confused when he saw Michael, like he expected someone else just like the taller man with brown hair and a beard. Jeff expected a more muscular man and started to make fun of him such as Mutt after he asked him what his name was.

Michael started to feel offended and walked away. He wanted Miss Meade back and all his hope laid in the hands of these two idiots that dared to make fun of him. Both men stopped him and questioned if he really was the antichrist despite his appearance. 

The blonde man stepped back in the room and showed the two his mark behind his ear. They suggested that it was just a tattoo while the woman looked at him with scared expression and told them that he was the antichrist as she tried to run away.

Michael’s eyes rolled back and the woman fell into burning pieces onto the floor leaving the two guys totally in shock while he turned to them. His demonic face replaced his normal angel like appearance while the lights started to flicker.

Both of their faces turned nearly white out of fear and they fell onto their knees, praising him. The antichrist looked down onto the two idiots and smiled finally treated the way he should have been in the first place.

They decided to discuss about the details in the garden. Outside of the building they sat on a bench and ate sushi while Michael told them all about Miss Meade and showed them a picture. He tried to ignore the knot that was building inside of him as he talked about the only woman that was close to a mother. The antichrist gulped and continued to describe her in the hope of reuniting with her soon. 

~

Madison woke up all alone and confused. She sat up and searched for her clothes which were gone. She fell back onto the bed frustrated, when she noticed something in the right corner of her eye. A letter with her name written on it stood folded in the middle on the nightstand.

~Dear Madison,   
I’m sorry I had to go but I have a chance to bring Miss Meade back. Let’s meet tomorrow at my house.  
Michael. ~

After she arrived back at Miss Robichaux’s academy she couldn’t open the big white door as usual. The opened up after a while and a witch with brown curly hair walked past her surprised as a furious Madison rushed past her. She unpacked and walked down the big stairs to find Mallory calmly making food with some younger witches a slight smile on her face.

“Mallory what is going on her? I couldn’t open the door. I stood there for almost 15 minutes!”, she bleated annoyed sitting down on one of the wooden chairs. Mallory opened her mouth to only get cut off by Cordelia stepping in.

“I had to cast a spell to protect the academy”, she stood straight in the door frame her blonde hair perfect in place. Her black dress was covered in little purple flowers while her hands tugged in each other in front of her. Cordelia radiated a calmness that comforted the witch immediately.

“Michael threatened us all so I had no opportunity as to protect the academy from him. No one can come in unless I want to”, she walked to the kitchen and lightly squeezed Mallory’s shoulder with a smile on her face. Mallory smiled back and turned her attention back on cooking. The supreme poured herself a glass of water as she turned around and walked to sit down across Madison.

“Then why did it took so long?”, she narrowed her supreme.

“I had some stuff to do. And despite your small trips in the last time it seems like you don’t want to be here.” Cordelia took a sip out of the glass.

“I have other things to do instead of playing babysitter for the younger witches”, she hissed back while she stood up. Madison wanted to be nice to her but it still replayed in her head that they didn’t made any effort to bring her back. 

“Have fun staying in this house hiding”, she faked a smile and walked back to her room. 

~

Madison stood in front of the house of the antichrist, excitement building insider of her. It was a small house far away from the city and close to a forest. The door snapped open after she rang the doorbell with Michael standing there, a bright smile on his lip. His arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him as he kissed her passionately which she replied.

“You seem happy.” She looked surprised into his joyful eyes.

“Come inside. I’ll tell you”, he pressed a soft kiss on her forehead, slammed the door shut and drew her into the living room. Except for the upside down cross and a small altar in the left corner nothing reminded of something satanic or demonic. It looked just like a normal and comfortable living room. Michael fell down on the red couch pulling her down with him. 

He told her all about the two guys he met and the robot they built for Michael. Madison never saw him that happy and smiled back at him stupidly just as he did. They watched a movie, which was soon placed behind as Madison leaned in to kiss him deeply while she sat down on his lap. His hand traveled her back up making her shiver. Michael’s hand grabbed her face firmly and sucked at her pulse along her neck as she started to moan lightly, her left hand tugged up in his golden hair. With a shriek of Madison he stood up and walked to his bedroom her lips kissing along his jawline. Arrived at his room Michael let her down on the king-sized bed with dark red silk. Her hand traced over the soft material with a smile on her face. Their eyes met immediately as she heard his jacket being zipped open. His with lust filled eyes kept holding on to hers while he took off his shirt and reached behind her to unzip her black slim dress. Her hands urgently started to undo his belt but he snapped them away leaving her confused.

“Not today”, he kissed her neck skillfully, “Let’s start on you first”.

Her whining for more fulfilled the room, her dress finally falling to the ground leaving her only in her black slip. 

“No bra?”, he bit his lip with a smirk as he brought his lips to her ear, “Let’s see how much you can handle”.

She moaned and he quickly ripped her slip as pushed her playfully onto the bed. Michael’s hands gripped on her thighs while he started to circle around her clit with a relentless pace. Her back lifted up overwhelmed by the sudden stimulation and her one hand drew harshly at the fabric while the other hand grabbed his hair. He groaned by the pulling which let her shriek by the vibration. Michael slid his tongue into her entrance licking her harshly while his thumb rubbed her sweet spot. A checked glaze up to Madison made him hard as the witch’s moans increased with her head thrown back. His tongue let go of her and instead he inserted two fingers thrusting into her without mercy.

“I know you can take more, Madison”, he grumbled between her legs as he added a third finger. The fingers stretched her well, but it was nothing compared to his dick inside her. 

The antichrist’s pace quickened and his tongue licked along her clit dropping her over the edge while her hand pulled his hair hard. His groans on her clit let her orgasm feel like it last for almost a minute.

Finally he laid down next to her and sucked bruises into her neck and along her collarbone. Madison turned slightly so that they almost spooned with her head resting on his arm while she reached back to get some grip on his neck. Michael’s hand spread her legs to get better access with his dick drenched with pre-cum. The tip of his member placed on her entrance and slowly he stretched her completely making her whine out of pleasure and pain. Madison’s nails tugged in the skin of his neck which made him groan at her pulse. She couldn’t stand the slow pace any longer and rocked her hips against him to get more friction.

“Michael … please”, she whispered mixed with her moans.

“Please what?”, he bit down on her earlobe with a smirk.

“Go faster”, her hips frustrated, trying to speed up the rhythm.

“Beg for it.” Michael nibbled roughly at her neck which made her even more desperate. His hand squeezed her breast tightly and played with her nipple to tease her even more.

“I’m begging you, Michael … please … Go faster!”, Madison begged her eyes filled up with tears.

Michael smiled and started to speed up with every thrust while he continued playing with her breasts and sucking on her pulse.

“Come for me”, he hissed feeling his orgasm build up while he rubbed her clit furiously. Her hip rocked harder against him their moans mixed together. 

“Michael”, she cry out as he orgasm hit her hard making her vision blur.

Her walls clenched around his cock and with a groan he let himself fall over the edge filling her with his cum. His vision unblurred at first as he pressed kisses along her shoulder. 

Madison turned seemingly tired around and pulled him into a hot kiss their tongues exploring each other. 

“I’ll never get tired of this”, she whispered with a smile kissing his bruised lips softly.

~

It took them almost a week to finish the robot with Miss Meade’s memories and look. The nerds sank in the challenge to make the robot as best as they could.

Michael finally was about to see the robot and his heart pounded heavily while he walked along the long corridor he walked by last week. When he stood in front of the robot he looked down impressed by the perfect copy of her face. She looked exactly like he remembered her and his eyes immediately filled with tears. Jeff turned the robot on with just a quick press on a button. 

Miss Meade’s toes began to curl up and at the same time her fingers moved. Michael watched her firmly as she suddenly opened her eyes and searched in the room for something familiar. Her eyes held onto his and she abruptly sat up making him flinch for a second. Miss Meade’s face turned into a loving smile as her hand reached to his cheek.

“How I have missed you Michael”, she said in her low lightly rough voice. Hearing her voice again let his tears fall down and with a sob he hugged her tightly. 

After they arrived at his so known home they kept on like they used to do. He missed the normal routine he had with his Miss Meade. 

The day turned to an end and with a quick excuse that he’d be back soon the antichrist met Madison again.


End file.
